


No One Else

by CelesteVerteidiger



Category: Bleach, Ulquihime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteVerteidiger/pseuds/CelesteVerteidiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A promised are meant to be broken" or so the saying says. But for them, its every important cause it defines who they are, even if one of them is not there anymore. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Author's Note: I'm sorry if they are a bit of OOC and I suck at making summaries. Just, please read and found out and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else

Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach

Author’s Note: I’m sorry if they are a bit of OOC.

\-----

The alarm clock is blaring in the room. A slender hand punched the clock off. The cocoon on the bed moved and reveals an orange haired girl. Orihime sat up, a little daze. She rubs her eyes while looking into her clock.

_It’s been 2 years now since the winter war. Life goes back to normal, well as normal it could get after what happen. I have change so much since that time. It’s not like they’ll notice just how much I have really changed. It took them that incident to start noticing the few changes. Thinking that it was only a side effect of whatever was done to me in Hueco Mundo._

She signed and got up to prepare for school. She did her morning rituals and prepare for school.

The first change would be her color choices. Such as clothes, trinkets, manicure color etc. She preferred green, orange and black colors now instead of orange, yellow and red. No one really notice except for Tatsuki. She was able to wave it off with some lame excuse, _‘I thought trying some new color. Hehe’_

Next one is that she doesn’t go out with the group so much. She only went if it’s a full group gathering, like school activities or holiday hangouts. If it’s only those spiritually inclined group (Ichigo and Co.) then she always has an excuse for them. Nowadays, only her girlfriends (not like that >.<) are the only people who she is always with, especially Tatsuki.

Orihime closed the door of her apartment and started walking to school.

The last and the most obvious one, she won’t let anyone touch her, even her closest friends. They can get close, even in her personal space but every time someone try to touch her. She could only shake her head when she remembered that incident.

[Flashback]

_It’s been a few months since the war. They’re already in their 2nd year. Everything was normal. Orihime, Tatsuki and all her friends are chatting about mundane stuff. Ichigo and Chad are talking in Ichigo’s chair while Ishida was sitting quietly on his chair, reading some novel._

_Class haven’t started yet, their homeroom is late. Orihime and her friends are talking what to do during summer break, which are a few weeks from now._

_“We could go to the beach!” Michiru suggested_

_“Or the pool!”  Mahana added, “We could invited Ichigo and the others as well”_

_“That sounds good, what do you think Orihime?” Tatsuki asked_

_“I-” she was interrupted by Chizuru who hugged her from behind and took hold of her breast. She opened her mouth to say something but was pulled apart from the object of her ‘affection’._

_Orihime pulled herself away, harshly from Chizuru, bumping some of the tables and chairs along the way. She was now near the blackboard beside the window, hugging herself. The whole class went silent as they heard the commotion. They thought at first that Tatsuki pulled her away but the girl, herself, looked shocked at what happen. They all looked at the girl with concerned eyes._

_“P-Please d-don’t touch me so. . so casually” Orihime stuttered out, trembling slightly._

_“Orihime, it’s ok. It was just Chizuru being herself” Tatsuki said, approaching her slowly. She raised her hand to touch the other girl’s shoulder but Orihime flinched away._

_She paused and brought her hand down, confused on what to do. She turned her head to look at Ichigo for help. He looked clueless as well._

_They were saved by their homeroom teacher. She comes in and asked them to go back to their seats._

**_“No one is allowed to touched you expect me, Woman. Remember that”_ **

_Orihime remembered those words even if he was not with her anymore. She planned to keep the promised they had shared even though one of the m is gone forever._

[End of Flashback]

After that she talked to her friends about not wanting to be touched so causally. They understand, or just brushed it off as paranoid, and respect her wish.

She shook her head, shaking the memories away, and looked at her watch.

‘ _Waa! I’m late!’_ She shouted on her mind and started running. 

\-----

 The class was shocked that they are having a transfer student in this time of year. But it seems that this transfer student doesn’t mind.

The raven haired guy went inside the classroom. His longish hair reached the nape of his neck. His eyes are green like an emerald drowned in water. His skin is pale, so pale like he is dead. He is handsome.

Girls started gossiping while boys are grumbling. The transfer student was a cool and aloof guy. But a certain group (Ichigo and co) has different thought. They are shocked and felt complicated. They hope a certain orange head won’t come to school today.

“Ulquiora Schiffer. Nice to meet you” he nodded a little, putting his hands on his pocket. He is standing like his signature pose.

“Alright guys, quiet down.” The teacher slammed her attendance book on her table. “Now, Schiffer-kun, you-” she was interrupted by slamming of the door. Standing there was the certain orange girl, they were thinking.

The teacher makes the class to quiet down and about to tell the boy his seat when the door was slammed open.

“I. . . I’m sorry. . . I’m sorry I’m late.” she panted out. She was haunch over hands on her knees. Her hair falling in front of her face, not seeing the boy in front of her.

\-----

Orihime arrived at the school 5 minutes late. She ran a little faster and as she reached her classroom she slammed the door with a little force than necessary.                                                                             

 “I. . . I’m sorry. . . I’m sorry I’m late.” She was out of breath from the running she’d done. She hunched over hands on her knees. Her hair falling in front of her face, not seeing the boy standing in front of her.

As she stood straight, to give her excuse or greet the class, she doesn’t remember anymore. The figure in front of her make her stood still in shock.

_‘No. . No. . It’s just my imagination. There’s no way. . .’_ she thought, still frozen at the door.

The figure turned to face her. He is just as she remembered him, without the permanent green tears, his longish raven hair, his dark emerald eyes, and his pale skin.

Orihime’s vision blurred by the unshed tears. She put a hand on her mouth to stop the sob to come out. He pulled one hand out of his pockets and reached out to her, like an invitation. Then she heard the voice she hasn’t hear in a long time.

“Woman, come here” he ordered, his voice cold but not to Orihime. She heard the soft tone on her pet name he always used.

Orihime couldn’t take it anymore. She run to Ulquiorra, crying. She took his hand and pressed herself to him. She knows it’s him and just wants assurance that his real, want to feel to know his not a figment of her imagination.

Ulquiorra other hand patted her head and drew her to him to feel her warmth. It’s been so long.

Her classmates are shocked. They never thought that she would let someone touched her again after what happen, and to a strange (to them) to boot. 

“Alright, lovebirds that’s enough. You can continue that after school.” Their teacher interrupt, breaking the moment.

Ulquiorra and Orihime broke apart and looked at their teacher, one sheepish and the other’s stoic. Orihime was about to go to her set when she was pulled towards the door. She looked back and found Ulquiorra pulling her out of class.

“Hey, where are-”

“Sensei, please excuse us for today.” Ulquiorra told the teacher, closing the door behind them. Everyone was too stunned to do anything.

“WHY DID YOU COME TO SCHOOL IN THE FIRST PLACE” said teacher shouted.

\-----

The escapee lovebirds are on the rooftop. Ulquiorra sat on the floor, leaning on the wall beside the door while Orihime is between his legs cuddling to him. They were not saying anything, even though there was so much to tell, so comfortable to break the silence.

Remembering something, Orihime pulled away from Ulquiorra a little and looked at his face. He looked at her with no expression on his face but his eyes are different, they express curiosity. She smiled brightly at him.

“I was able to keep our promised. No one was able to touch me aside from you.” She told him proudly.

He stared, eyes looking if what she said was true. Founding the truth, he lifted her chin and kissed her. Orihime was stunned at first but kiss back after a few moments. She knows he was happy with what she said; he was a man of action than words.  The kiss was enough of an answer.

\-----

Thank you for reading. Please R&R


End file.
